


So, Maybe I Need You

by Prompt_Master



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Being called a loser, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Jemmy, M/M, fluff to angst to fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prompt_Master/pseuds/Prompt_Master
Summary: Friendly teasing gone wrong when Michael is called a loser





	So, Maybe I Need You

@saltyalienmilk asked: Fam, you should write a fanfiction where 

“Dude, my man, my best bro of twelve years, are you ready?”

“Michael I was born ready.”

“Ready for what? Masturbating?”

“Michael!!” 

The best feeling in the world had to be when Jeremy and Michael slipped back into their normal friendship again. Both of them never thought it’d happen, especially now that they aren’t each other’s only friend anymore. Somehow though, after a few weeks of effort, they managed to bring back a routine just like the old days. And boy, were they happy to be back in the basement again, chilling on two bean bags while Michael sets up the Nintendo 64. 

Honestly this night couldn’t get any better. Jeremy had passed his final exams with way higher scores than expected, he hadn’t heard from the SQUIP in a long time, and his dad hung out with him right before he left for Michael’s. Michael had gotten a free slushee, found a sweet deal on some old retro games, and was becoming less awkward with the new friend group. To top it all off they had a bowl of party mix, a bunch of candies, and two rolled up blunts for later. It was going to be the greatest night since ever.

Michael plopped down on the bean bag next to Jeremy, leaning back and craning his neck to give the taller one a giant goofy smile. 

Jeremy laughed at that, “So what game are playing?”

“What do you think, Jemmy?” 

“Mario kar- I’m sorry what?”

When Jeremy turned to face Michael he saw the boy sitting there with a mischievous smirk, one that pushed his cheeks up to his eyes. His eyes held a glint that said “you heard me, boy”. See Jeremy was used to random nicknames by the other, there was even a phase where Michael had called him “Jerry baby” jokingly. Michael gave him better pet names than any girlfriend he’d ever had, and he had like…two! But…

“Jemmy? That’s a new one. Sounds like jelly.”

“It’s cute! Like you-!” The second that came out of Michael’s mouth he seemed to regret it. He instantly lost eye contact as Michael’s eyes darted around the room, his face a shade of red to rival his signature hoodie. 

“Michael you think a lot of things are cute.”

“Do you not like it? I’m hurt! I give you quality names to be called by and this is how you treat me?” He held a hand to his forehead, swaying back dramatically. 

Jeremy just rolled his eyes, playing around with the control as he tossed a Swedish fish into his mouth. He started to play the game, he as Luigi and Michael as Peach, then Michael picked rainbow road.

“Why do you do this to me?”

“Cause your my friend, Jemmy!” 

Jeremy nearly drove right off the track, “Oh my god” 

“Oh is something wrong Jemmy ? Jemmy, Jemmy, Jemmy!”

Unsurprisingly? Jeremy completely lost. There was something about that nickname and the whole way Michael said it that left his stomach with this fluttering tingle. Kinda like on those elevator drop roller coasters, you know, when they drop you. His face heated up and it was almost like…whenever Christine talked to him. Weird. Either way it was distracting and he’d lost.

Jeremy groaned as Michael swallowed up his victory and rolled in it. He took a big swig of sprite as Michael tossed his fists up and ranted about how he would always be the number one gamer. 

“Ready to get your ass whooped again, nerd?” Michael smirked at him, excitement coursing through him as he happily played with the controller, ready to go.

Jeremy laughed, unable to say no to that determined face and the way Michael stuck his tongue out, “I’m the underdog now and by like, movie law, I have to win.”

“Yeah well does your movie law work with this?” Michael moved the joy key, and with a press of a button rainbow road was selected again. Dammit. 

“Wha-! Dammit Michael! You’re the worst, oh my god!” Jeremy said it with a lighthearted laugh, not noticing the way Michael’s shoulders went tense. It wasn’t the first time Jeremy had said something like that of course, they tease each other like that all the time. But…now was after the SQUIP. 

Jeremy prepared himself to dish out a full on beating, leaning over in his chair like a hunch back, with a way too confident smirk. 

“Hey…hey Jemmy.”

“Don’t you dare start-”

“I gotta present for you, Jerm.” 

“What is-”

Suddenly he was hit right off the map from a green shell, launched by no other than princess peach. 

“Oh my god you’re such a nerd what the heck!” He laughed, getting right back into the swing of things once he was on track again. Michael felt his hands twitch with hesitation again, but he ignored the feeling in his gut and kept going. He had a title to uphold after all. 

But then it happened again. Jeremy was behind him and Michael was too smart to just let the boy pass him, and without any tools to help him, he simply blocked Jeremy’s path.

“Cmon get out of my way loser!” 

That was the last straw for the restricted beating in his heart. It broke down the bars and started rampaging like an angry gorilla in a zoo. 

He felt bad, he really did. He knew he had a dependency issue and he knew that it wasn’t healthy to be so dependent on one man but…god he couldn’t help but think back to that night. Jeremy might abandon him again, leave him behind like the undeserving loser he was. No, no Jeremy didn’t mean it like that, he was being too clingy and looking to deep into it. Michael ran off the track, but when he was put back he didn’t drive. He sat there as the same music repeated itself, not realizing when it had paused. Not realizing when Jeremy had a hand on his shoulder. 

“Woah, woah, Michael! …are you ok?” 

Michael felt hot shame running through him. Yeah sorry man no big deal I just can’t live with the thought of you being an asshole and leaving me again. He pulled his hood up and over his head, his hands shielding his face, “Yeah…yeah I’m fine. I’m sorry. I’m fine, really.”

He heard a small shuffle, and he saw the tips of Jeremy’s converse moving to face him. Jeremy must have gotten out of the bean bag and was now bent down in front of him. Jeremy wasn’t the best at comforting people, he was awkward and sweaty. But right now he’d damn well do his best for someone like Michael. 

Michael felt the hand on his shoulder give a light squeeze, it was oddly grounding, “Michael…you can tell me what’s wrong, like, I’m here? I guess. Get it? Heere?” 

Michael couldn’t help but chuckle, knowing Jeremy was only making those jokes to cheer him up. He took a shaky breath, focusing on the hand through the anxious fuzz in his mind. He brought a hand from his face and placed it on top of Jeremy’s. 

“It’s stupid..”

“Well, not if it did this to you.”

Michael took a deep breath through his nose, the floor suddenly being the most interesting thing to look at, “I just…you know…I don’t…”

Michael’s voice wavered as little wet spots started to form on the ground, “I don’t want to lose you again.”

There was a harsh silence, one that would have convinced Michael that Jeremy had left if it wasn’t for the hand on his shoulder. He just focused on the little tear stains building up in the floor, making little splashes. He really fucked up this time. He should just keep his damn mouth shut-

A warm embrace distracted him from his thoughts, shielding him from both the world and his own thoughts. Michael quickly wrapped his own arms around Jeremy, taking in the sweet scent of blueberries, vanilla, and cigarettes from hanging out with Rich. For just a second everything felt fine. 

“I’m not going anywhere, ok Michael? The SQUIP is gone…he’s gone and I- I don’t wanna lose you either” 

Michael nodded, trying to stop the tears from making a wet spot on Jeremy’s shoulder with no success.

“I need you.”

“I need you too, Jemmy.”


End file.
